Baekhyun Park
Name Etymology Baekhyun is Korean, Baek meaning 'white, pure, unblemished', while Hyun means 'virtuous, worthy, good, able' . Park is Korean, meaning 'radiant'. History Korean twins Baekhyun and Seunghyun Park were one of the 200 children to start attending the Korean Academy of Magic. This school was famous for three things: First, its transfer rate. Out of 200 children that start, only around 95 finished their whole 9 years there. The rest dropped out, or transfered to other schools. Secondly: Its houses. The school only had two houses, both claiming to be good, but everyone knew the reason why there were only two houses: one was for the 'worthy', and the other for the 'unworthy'. And thirdly: Everyone knew that if you got into the unworthy house, you were treated badly. The twins were pretty close as children, Baekhyun was ten minutes older than his younger brother, and they were both nice, friendly children as they were being raised as pure-bloods in the city of Seuol, South Korea. That all changed when they entered the Korean Academy of Magic. Baekhyun was sored into the 'Worthy' house, while his twin was in the 'Unworthy' house. For the next two years years, Baekhyun was treated like a king while Seunghyun was treated like scum, severely straining their relationship. During the summer before their third year, their father got a job promotion, but the only thing was that they had to move to England. But they both know it was because of them. It's been two years since he has started at Hogwarts, being sorted into ______, while his brother was sorted into _____. Their relationship hasn't changed, and neither of them is willing to make a step forward. They are starting their fifth year, and Baekhyun hopes it will be different, but you can't get everything in life. Personality If Seunghyun can be considered the 'bad twin', then Baekhyun takes the role of the 'good twin'. In contrast to his brother, Baekhyun is calm, shy, sweet, sensitive, and hates fighting, the term 'I'm a lover, not a fighter, but I will fight for the ones I love', holds true for him. Despite being that different from his brother, he is often mistaken fo him and has found himself in trouble for things Seunghyun did. Because of his shyness, he doesn't have a lot of friends. He can be mean, being the only person who can make Seunghyun cry (so far). But, this side is usually not seen. He's very understanding, and is respectful to everyone. He is a hard-worker, and he is intelligent, and loves to read. Appearance Baekhyun naturally has black hair, though he sometimes like to use the Color-Change Charm to turn it dark brown. He has dark brown eyes, and it's pretty rare for him to smile. Relationships Family Taeyeon, Minho, and Seunghyun Park Baekhyun is the favorite of his parent's children. They try not to show it, but Seunghyun's bitterness doesn't really allow anyone to love him. Baekhyun is respectful of his parents, and he loves to please them. Baekhyun and Seunghyun were once close. But now they aren't, Seunghyun just pushed himself away from Baekhyun, and he knows it's because of KAM, he just knows, but when Baekhyun tries to get close to him, he just pushes away. Gallery ' Baekhyun2.jpg Baekhyun3.png Baekhyun4.jpg ' Trivia *His model is Taemin from the K-pop group SHINee. *His first name, Baekhyun, is from the name of a member from EXO-K, Baekhyun. *He carries a camera around, and loves photography. *Baekhyun and Seunghyun are not identical twins, but they are close enough to be mistaken for each other. *One way to tell them apart is by speech. Baekhyun is way better at English, but his pronunciation tends to be off, because he doesn't speak English aloud a lot. He also has a thicker accent, and doesn't use contractions. Category:Pages